This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/553,819 filed 07/18/90, now abandoned.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power-line-operated electronic ballasts for gas discharge lamps, particularly of a kind that provides for control of light output via power-line-isolated control means.
2. Comments re Prior Art
A power-line-operated electronic ballast usually includes an inverter circuit operative to provide a high-frequency current to a set of gas discharge lamps. To provide protection against possible electric shock hazard, the output of the inverter circuis is usually supplied to the gas discharge lamps by way of an isolation transformer, thereby providing for electrical isolation between the ballast output terminals and the inverter circuit itself. This electrical isolation serves to provide electric shock protection for the person servicing the gas discharge lamps powered by the ballast.